


Weapons of Choice

by paynesgrey



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, his mother and Monroe fight against a murderous hive. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "#22 - A dance among thorns" for 100_fairytales on Livejournal. Completed ficlet.

His jaw set, Nick's eyes went grim as he descended upon his foes. The atrocities of these creatures were still fresh in his mind, scarring his heart with sympathy and pain. 

_Those girls, those poor scared, innocent girls_ , he thought instantly before his blood turned cold. Then, his grip on his weapons went fiercely taut. 

They'd found a hive, and as Nick's mother trailed behind him, he felt the weight of their family's legacy as she watched him with her eyes. Pride? Maybe, for a second anyway before she lifted her own weapons and took after a slew of the monsters that came for them. The name of them was already ingrained in his mind, and he could hear Monroe shouting and growling, reminding him of their weaknesses. 

The air went thick and still as Nick set his eyes on the queen of the nest. Sure, she'd appeared human at first, but now she was a mass of pincers and eyes, coming at them with her army. He could hear his mother slashing and mincing behind him, with Monroe's howls and growls of war drowning out their surroundings. Nick's muscles tightened, and as the queen charged him, he lifted his ax in one hand and held it aloft ready for her head.

No more remorse. No more second chances. Not after what she and her minions had done. 

As the blade of the ax sliced through the crackling flesh, Nick became aware of her avengers, charging at him from the sides. He raised his other hand, his trusty side arm at the ready, and he slashed and fired, one ancient weapon married to one more modern. Together they danced as he spun, vanquishing the cries into silence.

When he was finished, he found his mother looking at him with a lifted chin, and Monroe, with wide eyes, stared at him with wonder and admiration.

"Dude..." he finally said, and Nick saw his mother's eyes roll slightly before her expression returned to placidity. "Dude," he repeated. The night was eerily quiet, and filling up with the scent of battle and blood. Monroe laughed, grinning as he ran up to him. "You were so bad-ass!"

Cheeks slightly warm, Nick's battle expression soon softened, and after an approving look from his mother, he humbly accepted his excited friend's hug.


End file.
